


Flickering Moments

by netti



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:19:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7986586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netti/pseuds/netti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of shared moments between Raven and Bellamy. Moments that transcend their earth to bring them into other worlds. A faint glimmer of their life as they experience joy, heart break, agony, love, each other. No matter the world, no matter how far apart, no matter what, they will always be drawn together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flickering Moments

**Author's Note:**

> This is an experimental series of ficlets. Each chapter will be a brief moment within their lives; none relating to the next. Lots of AUs and various scenarios unique to it's own existence.
> 
> Usually these snippets serve as writing practice before a fic, me jotting down an idea, or an AU I want to write in but don't want to write a full fledged piece. If you have any AU suggestions, by all means comment and I'll see what I could come up with!

Needy texts light up his phone as the constant vibrations become his only indication of her impatience. He doesn't bother silencing her want with reaffirmation; besides, persuasion isn't necessary when it comes to her.

A knock to her door. A _what took you so long?_ kiss. His muscles melt as her lithe fingers graze beneath his jacket to stroke his back, as her jaw angles upwards to lick into his mouth, as she tells him with little words exactly what she desires. 

Before she can melt unto him, she pries herself from his gentle hold, “I have a riddle for you.”

He tilts his head as her hands find his, weaving together as they retreat towards her room, “What is it?”

Raven steps through the threshold, her hands part from his to find the hem of her shirt as she peels it off with swift motion revealing her naked breasts, “Why do women wear panties with flowers on them?” She tugs the button of her jeans loose as she speaks, sliding them down her hips and onto the floor.

For a few beats, Bellamy’s speechless, simply taking in her form before him. Flowers embellish her panties, he notes, something he’s never seen her wear prior to this moment. The ever smug grin awaiting his response elicits further hesitation; he attempts to figure her out before she reveals her plan to him. However, his smile subsides in a forfeit of her game; a strained frown forming in defeat, ”No idea, why?” Amusement, however, sparkles in his eyes.

Her lips twist into a shit eating grin, far too proud of herself, “In loving memory of the faces that were buried there.” A brow quirks and her smirk widens, beckoning a challenge of him.

“Cute,” he breathes a soft laugh and obliges her, an open kiss to her mouth, his tongue running over hers, then biting kisses to the nape of her neck. She sighs into his ear, a moan rolling out from her as she grasps a fistful of his curls, and her hot breath tickling his cheek as she coos, “So, you gonna eat me out or what?”

“Of course.” Her impatience is palpable and he’s keen on not furthering upsetting it. His hands find her tits, palming them as he meets her lips once again to seal his promise. She’s aching with want so he lays her down against her bed to trail his hot, needy mouth along her body, taking few stops to worship the journey. Bellamy’s face hovers over the lace hem, the flowers a gateway to his destination. The floral fabric slides down her hips, he tosses it to the side, her legs kick over his shoulders, and he draws closer. “Raven, it would be an honor to be memorialized like this.”

Kisses and premature hickies adorn her inner thighs, before he finally licks against her folds and clit.

And there's Bellamy’s face, forever buried between Raven’s legs.


End file.
